pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The World's Most Boring Field Trip
This episode is about how Phineas and Ferb bring Super Jario Bros. to life! It is episode 5b of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Plot At the Flynn-Fletcher household. (Irving): I think we should bring a video game to life. Hey! How about mine? Albert walks in. (Albert): Puhleease! Try Super Jario Bros. (Phineas): Not to bust your bubble, Irving, but I agree with Albert. (Irving): Aww. (Phineas): There's a field trip tomorrow. Let's have a big Jario show at the end! (Everyone Else): Yeah! They build a portal to the Jario game, then go in. (Phineas): Wow! (Jario): Who are you? How did you get here? You don't serve Jowser, do you? (Phineas): Well, no, but... (Kuigi): Gasp! Jario, look! Joombas and Choopas! (Albert): I never thought I'd have to fight a Joomba or Choopa with Jario and Kuigi before! (Phineas): We won't. We'll just lead the Jario Bros. out the portal, then seal it up! They do so, only an unexpected villain comes up to the portal. (Jario): Where are we? (Phineas): I'll explain. One explanation later... (Kuigi): So, we aren't real? (Buford): Nope. (Baljeet): Let's get a Slushy Burger! (Everyone): Yeah! (Kuigi): What's a Slushy Burger? They leave, but the villain somehow activates the portal, then comes into the real world! (Villain): Yes! I, Jowser, the greatest evil in all of the Toadstool Kingdom, have escaped to another world! Now to take over this one! Now, where are my Choopalings? (Choopalings): What, Dad? (Jowser): Bring me Jario, Kuigi, and whoever built that portal, NOW! (Koopalings): Yes, Dad. Meanwhile, at Mr. Slushy Burger, they watch a commercial for Super Jario Galaxy. (Jario): Hey, that's me on a Woshi! How did they get that footage? (Phineas): You're from a game, remember? (Jario): Oh, yeah. Just then, the "demented" Jiggy Choopa comes to the restaurant. (Jiggy): Yeth! I, Jiggy Koopa, hath found the cweeators of the powtal. Okay, uh, Thineath and Therb, come with me! (Kid): You talk funny. (Jiggy): What was that? (Kid): You talk funny. Jiggy vaporizes the kid with fire breath. (Jiggy): Whoth next? (Isabella): Nobody! (Phineas): Isabella, don't! (Jiggy): Come with us. (Isabella): Us? The rest of the Choopalings arrive, about to take them all to the Toadstool Kingdom. Meanwhile... Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! (Monogram): Hello, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't seem to be doing much today. We need you to find out what's not going on, and... put a stop to it, I suppose. Good luck, Agent P! Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doof): Well, Perry the Platypus, how unexpected. And by that I mean... Oh, never mind. I'm not feeling well today. But I'm still going to fire my Very First Inator at the Tri-State Area! Ooh! Why do I always say that loud? It just gives me a headache! He fires the ray gun, and it hits the Koopalings, Mario, and Luigi. Then a second blast hits Bowser, who was still in the backyard. (Candace): MOM! Mom! There's a giant turtle in the backyard. (Mom): I don't see anything. (Candace): Aaahh! Meahwhile... (Phineas): Well, they're gone! (Ferb): Video games are to remain video games. (Everyone else): Yeah! (Phineas): Oh, there you are, Perry. (Perry): (Growly noise thingy.) THE END. ---****--- Roads Other Episodes Preceded by: S'Winter 2. Succeeded by: Doof's Drive. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads